Noite
by LyaraCR
Summary: Simples momentos em uma noite chuvosa, quando Dante entende os motivos de Vergil ter mudado tanto...


Olá pessoal! Passando aqui pra deixar-lhes mais um Yaoi de DMC, o que está sendo raro de encontrar por aí... Então, já que quase não tem, alguém tem que fazer, não é mesmo?

_**DMC não me pertence. Perdi os direitos autorais cometendo incesto no carnaval.. **_

Enfim: Espero que gostem!

oOoOo

_**Noite**_

oOoOo

Depois de tantas coisas, águas passadas, mal passadas, bem passadas, Vergil andava bonzinho, se comportando direito e ajudando Dante a tocar o Devil May Cry.

O gêmeo mais novo até achava estranho o "novo aspecto" de Vergil. Não que fosse ruim, porque ter seu grande causador de problemas sob controle e ao alcance de seus olhos é algo até memorável... Enfim: Ele estava mesmo diferente.

E em especial nessa noite, Vergil não estava com sono. Mesmo depois de descarregar todos os móveis novos estava bem aceso.

Simplesmente circulando pela "casa" naquela madrugada escura e chuvosa de segunda-feira, se pegou parando diante à porta do quarto de Dante. De leve, tocou a maçaneta. Seu corpo gelou ao sentir o toque frio do metal e a antiga adrenalina preencher suas veias... "Dante..." Pensou. Um som único de dentro do quarto que mais parecia um gemido o fez recuar, colando-se à parede atrás de si.

— Dan...

Gemeu, quando o toque frio da parede em suas costas o tirou de seus devaneios.

Passou as mãos por seus fios prateados e decidiu por ver o que era. Sua mão tocou novamente o metal gelado, e dessa vez, sorrateiramente abriu a porta do quarto de Dante.

Estava adormecido por sobre os lençóis vermelhos, vestido apenas com uma bermuda branca. Parecia delirar. Os lábios entreabertos, a pele levemente bronzeada com uma fina camada de suor e as mãos agarradas aos lençóis.

— Dante!

O mais velho dos gêmeos de Sparda se aproximou de seu "anjo protegido" e o tocou a testa. Escutou o que ele chamava de realização de pedidos:

— Ver... Gil...

Disse o mais novo entre gemidos. O primogênito de Sparda arregalou os olhos e sentiu um arrepio percorrer a sua espinha. A boca de Dante parecia atrair seu olhar... Ainda mais quando inconscientemente, Dante tratou de umedecê-la e automaticamente jogou a cabeça para o lado.

"Ah, maldição!" Pensou Vergil, notando certas coisas invadirem sua mente. Seu coração disparou quando, numa ação impensada, deslizou seus dedos sobre os lábios de Dante e este gemeu longamente. Droga! O que estava fazendo? Dante era seu irmão, causador de ao menos metade de todos os seus problemas, era sangue de seu sangue, pele de sua pele, olhos de seus olhos... Era o outro eu.

— Ver-gil...

Droga! Dante parecia chamá-lo para dentro de seu sonho ou o que quer que fosse.

— Dan...

E roçou mais uma vez os dedos pelos lábios úmidos e quentes de Dante. O que bastou para pensar em trilhões de coisas que Dante poderia fazer com aquela boca...

Vergil não se aguentou mais quando viu dali de onde estava Dante se arrepiar, seus pelos ficarem de ponta e movimentar os quadris, soltando um longo gemido...

Mas que diabos estava acontecendo? Dante estava agindo como se clamasse por algo, e em seu subconsciente, Vergil imaginava se seu desejo estava sendo realizado, Dante clamando por ele...

Sentiu seus olhos se fecharem e seu corpo dobrar-se, abaixando ligeiramente em direção ao outro, mais precisamente ao rosto de seu gêmeo mais novo. Seus lábios tocaram os dele em uma fração de segundos. Ah! Que maciez, que paraíso... Como Vergil gostaria de perder-se ali...

— Vergil...

E mais uma vez, Dante sibilou o nome tão "sagrado" de seu irmão. Sibilou contra a boca do próprio, que, por instinto, o envolveu num beijo. Primeiro Vergil passou sua língua contornando aquela boca tão convidativa, para depois penetrá-la lentamente, como se fosse extremamente frágil. O corpo abaixo de si se remexeu e correspondeu ao beijo. Como alguém desacordado poderia corresponder tão bem à um beijo? Vergil se afastou rapidamente ao pensar nisso... "Está acordado... Está acordando..." Se afastou ainda mais de Dante e notou o brilho prateado em sua pele... Estava quase manifestando sua forma demoníaca.

Porém, do nada, todo o brilho sumiu. Vergil estranhou e já encostado na porta, resolveu voltar para o lado de Dante. Este havia ficado mais quente que o normal. Agora sim, seus delírios pareciam ter uma justificativa. Vergil afastou sua mão que insistia em tocar o rosto do outro e pensou: "Se eu acordá-lo posso ser submetido a uma expulsão no meio da noite. Mas também não posso deixá-lo dormindo."

E com isso, se ajoelhou ao lado da cama do outro, ficando face a face.

— Dante... — o tocou de leve — Dante...

E o mais novo dos gêmeos de Sparda parecia não dar sinal de consciência.

— Dan... Acorda.

Sacudiu o mais novo e este abriu os olhos vagarosamente, com muita dificuldade.

— Ver... Gil... — depois de uma pausa — O que está acontecendo?

O mais velho dos gêmeos usou toda a sua calma e frieza e disse, olhos nos olhos de Dante:

— Você está queimando em febre...

Dante pôs a mão contra a testa, notando que realmente ardia em febre... Fechou os olhos por um instante.

— Droga...

— Deve ter sido a chuva de mais cedo, quando você insistiu em sair para comprar as coisas pro jantar...

O mais novo fez menção de se levantar, mas Vergil o conteve.

— Me diz o que quer e eu trago, certo?

Recebeu um olhar confuso e surpreso em troca.

— O que foi? Só não quero que você adoeça, porque cuidar da loja sozinho é um saco, e eu não levo o menor jeito para "detetive".

— Cala a boca Vergil...

Disse em seu tom amargo de sempre, porém com um tino de brincadeira na voz, fazendo Vergil sorrir de lado. Este deixou Dante se levantar e observou enquanto ia cambaleante até o banheiro.

O mais velho se levantou e o seguiu. Quando parou no batente da porta, o viu mergulhando o rosto na água gelada que saía da torneira.

— Você não vai melhorar assim...

O outro levantou o rosto e olhou para Vergil de um jeito estranho.

— Eu não pretendo melhorar até que a "temporada de chuva" passe. Porque não dá pra trabalhar com chuva.

— Pensei que isso não fosse empecilho pra você Dante.

— Você sabe que vigiar os outros debaixo d'água é quase impossível...

— Éh, eu sei. Mas é bom você ficar bem, porque eu não vou vigiar a loja sozinho.

— Bom, eu só preciso ficar um pouco quieto... E preciso de sua ajuda também.

Era quase doloroso para o orgulho de Dante pedir ajuda, ainda mais para Vergil. De certo tomaria um não de cara...

— Tudo bem. Eu te ajudarei com o que precisar.

Vergil disse de forma automática. Dante apenas o olhou com uma expressão diferente da cara costumeira de felino enraivecido.

— Bom... — disse Vergil ficando sem graça com o clima estranho — Eu vou pegar uma toalha pra você enquanto entra no banho.

— Quem disse que eu vou tomar banho?

— Cala a boca e deixa eu cuidar de você Dan...

O mais novo dos gêmeos de Sparda resolveu ceder, afinal, não estava em condições de contestar nada... Enquanto Vergil saía do banheiro, ele levou a mão a boca e se lembrou de um sonho muito realista que vivera há segundos atrás. Um arrepio lhe subiu a linha da coluna, fazendo-o achar que tudo foi bem mais real do que pareceu.

— Deve ser por isso que ele quer me ajudar! Não tem outra razão!

Disse a si mesmo, indignado, entrando para o chuveiro.

Enquanto isso, Vergil se contorcia com os pensamentos maliciosos enquanto pegava uma toalha e roupas para Dante. "Como queria que ele estivesse acordado para corresponder de verdade..."

Ambos estavam perdendo a sanidade em meio a divagações quando Vergil entrou pela porta do banheiro, encontrando seu irmão... Nu?.. Embaixo da água quente e somente um box de vidro fosco e detalhado os separando. Sentiu sua respiração ficar ofegante e sua sanidade esvair-se aos poucos, enquanto tentava sem sucesso olhar para algum lugar que não fosse o corpo de seu irmão. Quando Dante se virou, pôde ver o outro inerte frente ao box.

— Hey... Não disse que ia me ajudar? — fez um gesto convidativo, ao que o mais velho fez questão de obedecer — O que tá fazendo parado aí?

— Você não precisa da minha ajuda pra tomar banho... Quer mesmo que eu entre aí?

— Cala a boca e anda logo Vergil... Eu tô fraco e tô ficando tonto...

Com o pouco que restava de sua sanidade, Vergil deixou suas roupas do lado de fora do box, obedecendo ao outro sério como uma pedra.

Dante se recostou ao vidro e fez menção de fechar os olhos. O mais velho o segurou o braço, reparando em suas feições, em seus leves movimentos e no que vestia... Apenas uma boxer tão branca quanto a bermuda que cobria seu corpo instantes atrás.

— E-eu... eu acho que não tô bem...

— O que tá pegando Dan?

— E-eu não sei...

— Tá tonto?

— Sim.. estou...

Vergil desencostou o mais novo do box e o fez encostar as costas à seu peito, ficando sob o jato do chuveiro. Dante descansou sua cabeça contra o ombro do irmão por certo tempo, dizendo depois de alguns instantes:

— Sabe... Eu tive um delírio... Você...

— Pshhh... Eu sei... E se eu te dissesse que não foi só um delírio?

Dante levantou a cabeça e voltou-se ao outro.

— Você... Eu...

Não conseguia completar a frase.

— Sim... Desculpe...

Vergil foi surpreendido — nem tanto, pois suas ações o levariam cedo ou tarde até isso — por um tapa no rosto. Depois disso, tudo o que fez foi fitar a água que escorria pelo chão. Dante estava se comportando feito uma fêmea. Já no fim de suas esperanças, com seus olhos estranhamente marejados, sentiu os braços fortes dele ao redor de seu corpo. Enquanto escutava as palavras do outro em sussurros, sorria levemente, dissimulando, ou tentando dissimular sua mudança de humor.

— Des-culpa... E-eu... Não queria fazer isso...

— Eu sei..

Dante sussurrou no ouvido de seu irmão enquanto escondia a face contra o peito forte do mesmo, abraçando-o com certa força, como se para dar garantia do que falava.

— Agora acho que você devia me ajudar a te dar banho pra ir deitar mais rápido... Você tá precisando descansar.

— Tudo bem. Mas... Me desculpa mesmo?

— Claro.. Isso não é de todo importante..

Dante teve o rosto levantado e mesmo sem saber se o outro aceitaria depois de ter sido tratado de certo modo, colou seus lábios aos dele. Não exatamente uma ação que poderia ser considerada como algo fraterno. Era quente, voraz, de ambas partes. Era algo sem nexo, sem sentido algum, ao menos no momento, mas seria o melhor para ambos fazer o que queriam, não havia como desculpar e pedir por desculpas de um modo melhor que esse.

— Que estamos fazendo?

Vergil perguntou ao apartar o beijo.

— Simplesmente... agindo como queremos.

— Nos desculpando?

— Também...

— Você está bem Dante? Está lúcido?

— Melhor que nunca. E sim, estou lúcido.

—...

Simplesmente sem palavras, Vergil apertou Dante em seus braços. Não quiseram ver o tempo passar. Apenas ficaram alí até que se cansassem, sem problemas entre eles, em suas mentes ou em seus corações. Apenas uma sensação única, estranhamente agradável, tomava conta de seus seres. Quando se deitaram juntos na cama de Dante, este perguntou o que tanto queria:

— Vergil...

— Huh...

— O que somos agora?

— Somos simplesmente nós mesmos. Somos o que você quiser.

Acariciou a face de Dante, observando como ele parecia diferente à meia luz, na penumbra... Era seu, e mesmo não sabendo como seria o dia de amanhã, Vergil se sentia bem. Os lábios se tocaram e enquanto encobria os corpos para a certeza de uma noite tranquila, puxou Dante para seus braços. Juntos, foram em direção ao mundo dos sonhos, agora, donos do coração um do outro.

Fim!

_Bom, é isso! Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever!_


End file.
